Porthos (BBC)
Porthos (Howard Charles) is one of the four eponymous protagonists of the BBC series, The Musketeers. Though fairly competive and sometimes boisterous, Porthos is loyal and protective of his fellow Musketeers. He, Athos, and Aramis befriend d'Artagnan, whom they all train in the ways of the Musketeers in order for him to join their ranks. Together, they fight for King and country. Porthos may be the son of a former slave and faces prejudice, he gets on by with the support of his friends. He is based on the character of the same name from The Three Musketeers by Alexandre Dumas. Background Porthos is one of the noblest Musketeers along with his friends with d'Artagnan, Athos and Aramis. According to the episodes, "Commodities" and "The Prodigal Father," Porthos was born Marie-Cessette and the Marquis de Belgard). Porthos' mother died when he was very young and raised in the court of Miracles, where he was friends with Charon and Flea, who at one point had a romance with Porthos. He was made a Musketeer by Captain Treville, who felt guilty in his part for his part in Porthos and his mother's ordeal. Porthos has a strong bond with Aramis and Athos before d'Artagnan. Personality Porthos is never afraid to back down from a fight and takes any challenge. This behavior was exhibited in the first chapter and Athos' accounts of the events. He challenged a Red Guard to a card game and also went on to fight him. Porthos was the least of all disappointed when Athos used one of the pitchers to knock the Red Guard out. He later drew d'Artagnan into one in the end of episode 1. Though a reserved character, underneath, Porthos is deeply emotional about his background. Porthos was haunted by his mother's terrible sitatuation. especially when it led him to grow up in the Court of Miracles. According to Aramis, Porthos is a "little touchy" when it comes to his life in the Court of Miracles. He feels angered when it comes to slavery because his mother was once a slave and Porthos lashed out at Emile Bonnaire, a slave trader. He held his mother in the highest regards, even dismissing her former lover as his father and named his adoptive daughter after her He once never hesitated ot help a friend or fellow Musketeer in need. When Athos was imprisoned, Porthos was determined to prove his innocence. Porthos could also be understanding, as he did appear to sympathize with d'Artagnan about his father's death. Porthos was also insightful, such as warning Aramis be careful around his feelings for the Queen. ''The Musketeers'' Series 1 Porthos first appears in the series, where he is conning Dujon, a Red Guard in a card game. Athos enters the tavern, while also warning Porthos. Throughout the game, Porthos is cheating. The Red Guard is outraged he lost to Porthos and challenges him to a duel. However, Athos knocks Dujon out and informs Porthos that Treville is looking for them. Asking where Aramis is, Porthos implies he is with his lover, Adele Bessett. When D'Artagnan appears, first meeting Porthos and the other Musketeers, he and Athos duel one another. Aramis is impressed that D'Artagnan is sticking well with Athos but Porthos notes that Athos is actually trying not to harm the young man. They go to defend Athos when d'Artagnan refuses to stand down but Athos is arrested for being suspected of being the person who killed D'artagnan's father and highway robbery. Porthos, Aramis and D'Artagnan are able to prove Athos never committed the crimes accused of by finding Gaudet, one of the Red Guards and the man responsible for said crimes. At the end of the episode, Porthos asks d'Artagnan to join him for a card game as Aramis leaves while Athos gets drunk Series 2 Series 3 Relationships Athos Porthos and Athos both are very good friends, having known each other for years and have a strong companionship that resembles a brother relationship. Athos also enjoys Porthos' humor, as he smirked when he saw that Porthos kept a king card in his sleeve; then a second time when Queen Marie de' Medici was in town and he insulted Marie's bodyguard, Vincent. Both in turn have helped each other when each was accused of a crime that they did not commit. Athos had helped prove that Porthos did not kill a young man and Porthos took part in proving that Athos did not commit robbery and murder. Aramis Out of all four Musketeers, Porthos seems to be the closest with Aramis, considering each other as best friends. Meeting under unknown circumstances, they probably met each other when they joined the Regiment. He and Porthos worked together with D'Artagnan to prove that Athos was accused of murder. Aramis was highly concerned for his best friend when Porthos was nearly fatally injured by a group of bandits and made his healing his top priority. Aramis was also confident that Porthos was not a person capable of murdering a person, even manhandling D'Artagnan when saying Porthos probably did do it, showing that Aramis doesn't like it when even a friend accuses Porthos of something he didn't do it. In the same episode, Aramis killed Porthos' friend Charon but no animosity formed between the two, as Aramis was protecting Porthos. However, despite their closeness, Aramis did not tell Porthos of his romantic relationship with the Queen and showed concern for Porthos when he and the other Musketeers thought he was in danger in the presence of his father. Porthos remained unaware of Aramis' brief relationship with Queen Anne until part one of the series two finale, where Porthos expressed anger that Aramis slept with the queen and not telling them about it. D'Artagnan Porthos and D'Artagnan initially did not get along, since the latter challenged Athos to the duel and would have killed him had Porthos nor Aramis not intervened. After proving Athos' innocence, Porthos once invited D'Artagnan into playing a card game at the end of the episode. They gradually become very good friends over the course of the series. Porthos seems to take pride in training d'Artagnan. During his false duel, d'Artagnan did a trick that Porthos taught him, while proudly he prolly told Aramis and Athos that he taught the young man that move During one of their missions escorting a secret slave trader to Paris, D'Artagnan felt empathy for Porthos when he expressed his hatred towards slavery and agreed with what Porthos really felt about it. There was that one time when D'Artagnan thought Porthos was possibly guilty for killing that young man but immediately dismissed it when Aramis pointed out that Porthos was still himself and would never kill an innocent man. (Ironically, Porthos did consider himself to be guilty for a brief while). After this episode, D'Artagnan never doubted Porthos again. Throughout the series, Porthos was protective of d'Artagnan akin to how an older brother protects his younger sibling. For example, he came in between d'Artagnan and Marsac, a Musketeer who fell from grace when the latter attempted to rom attacking d'Artagnan and threatened to stop Marsac's breathing if he hurt him. He was also worried about d'Artagnan and King Louis when they were abducted by slave traders. Constance Porthos is also good friends with Constance, probably before the series even began.Porthos knew of D'Artagnan and Constance's feeling s for each other and often supported their relationship despite her being a married woman. He once commented that she was a strong girl to D'Artagnan, (but it was more-or-less a form of Porthos apologizing about what he said about her earlier. Treville Porthos has known Treville since his youth, when the captain of the Musketeers found him on the streets of Paris and offered him a position in the Musketeers because Porthos deserved it after what Treville had done to Porthos and his mother, also because Porthos was talented in a sword fight. Since then, Treville has been seen as something of a father figure to Porthos and the other Musketeers. He also once stated he would believe in the innocence of Treville rather than the word of sa dishonored musketeer. Treville also knew of Porthos' father's name, but they didn't reveal that until season 2. In "The Prodigal Father," their relationship is strained in the episode, Porthos and Treville eventually reconcile when Porthos learns that Treville was actually trying to protect him from the truth of his biological father. Quotes Gallery Navigation Category:The Musketeers (BBC series) characters Category:French characters Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:The Three Musketeers characters Category:Characters introduced in 2014 Category:Generals Category:Nobility Category:Protagonists Category:Titular Characters Category:Main protagonists Category:Live-action characters Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Heroes Category:Soldiers Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters inspired by books Category:Humans